The present invention relates to a data transmission system for a display device, a data transmission method for a display device, and a display device, particularly relates to a data transmission system for a display device, a data transmission method for a display device, and a display device which adopt a clock-embedded serial data transmission system.
Generally, in a clock-embedded serial data transmission system, a clock data recovery circuit on a receiving side extracts a clock component from a received data, and recovers a clock. The recovered clock is referred to as a recovery clock. According to such a clock recovery system, when signals having the same level are consecutively received, the clock data recovery circuit cannot accurately recover the clock component. Therefore, there is adopted an encoding system such that signals having the same level are not made to be consecutive.
As an encoding system in which signals having the same level are not made to be consecutive, there is known an mBnB encoding system. According thereto, signals having the same level are not made to be consecutive by encoding a signal of m (m is a natural number) bits into a signal of n (n is a natural number and n>m) bits on the basis of a certain translation table to be transmitted thereafter. There is widely adopted a 4B5B encoding system, a 8B10B encoding system or the like. As an example thereof, there is adopted the 4B5B encoding system also in IEEE802.3u which is a standard of Ethernet (registered trademark).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho59 (1974)-200561 discloses a technology where there are assigned 5 bits of bit patterns in which a number of 1 is 2 or 3 pieces, and consecutive numbers of the same code from the highest bit and the lowest bit are equal to or less than 2 to 4 bits of 16 kinds of bit patterns in a translation table of 4B5B encoding. Thereby, signals having the same level are restrained from being consecutive, and a mark rate (a rate of 0 to 1) is improved. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei1 (1989)-109826 discloses a technology of stabilizing a mark rate by preparing 2 sets of translation tables of mBnB encoding, and transmitting signals while switching the transmission tables at a constant period. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-069181 discloses a technology of further restraining signals having the same level from being consecutive by transmitting the signals by subjecting the signals to no return inverse NRZx translation in an mBnB coding in mBnB encoding.